


She doesn't get paid enough

by Spiritdoombloom



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritdoombloom/pseuds/Spiritdoombloom
Summary: Galatea takes her young friends to an amusement park
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Galatea was ready to commit a few murders and it wasn't even eight am yet. She let, what had been dubbed her younger sisters, spend the night at her place because she got them tickets to the amusement park. It wasn't the first time all four of them spent the night, but with the knowledge they were going to an amusement park they were excited. 

Helen did not stop talking until the juice spiked with a sleep aid put her to sleep, Devene only encouraged her and took too much of an interest in the knife collection Galatea had. Someone snuck Clare candy and the girl was practically vibrating in excitement while pulling up videos of rides she wanted to get on. Miria, she holed up in the study doing God knows what and Galatea decided to take whatever punishment the FBI brought when her computer inevitably got flagged. She didn't get them to sleep until almost two in the morning, then they woke her up at seven to leave. 

She fed them sandwiches before they left, barely ten minutes into the drive Helen was shouting for McDonald's. Miria was pointing out sandwiches weren't filling and Clare just looked at her with sad eyes in the rear view mirror. So she pulled into the next one she saw and got a large iced coffee and a fruit cup for Clare and Devene. 

Now however, that seemed like child's play as Clare and Helene could not stand still. She had to keep grabbing them by the collar as they started to walk off. 

"Look I have ground rules!" Galatea said, looking them each in the eye. "Tell me if you want to walk off. We are not buying souvenirs until the end of the day. We are not eating our way through the day. There will be no revolutions and no discussion of worker pay. No fights."

"To be fair you're the one who'd get into a fight first." Miria said. 

The other three nodded in agreement. "Whatever, now which ride do you want to get on first?"

Everything was going smoothly, too smoothly considering who she had with her. They'd gotten on a few rides, she got snacks for Helen and Clare since they begged her and promised to shut up for three rides. For now she was looking at the park map to determine the best route to the next ride when she spotted Helen walking towards a food cart. 

"Rule 1 Helen!" She said grabbing the back of the girl's shirt. 

"But, churros." She whined looking back at Galatea. "Please!"

"You and Clare just split a turkey leg and cotton candy while we stood in line." 

"To be fair they each could have handled their own. I think they are bottomless pits." Devene tossed in holding a few churros and gave most to Helen. 

"When the fuck did you disappear?" Galatea asked, shocked she was just noticing her. 

"When Miria and Clare left, noticed the churro stand and said I was going to get a few with them." 

Galatea's heart stopped as she looked around quickly, praying that she would see Clare and Miria in line. There wasn't a sign of either of them as she slowly imagined all the ways Teresa would kill her. 

"Where did they go? Why does no one follow rule one!" She exclaimed, but both girls shrugged eating their treats. "We have to find them. Did they say where they were going?"

"That twister ride." Devene replied, eating the churro.

Galatea checked the map and pulled them off towards the ride quickly. She kept looking for Clare's chestnut hair since it usually stood out, but never spotted it. Helen did manage to slip off and they got on two rides en route to the destination. She couldn't very well lose these two as well. 

"How the hell are you two both so calm? We can't find them." Galatea growled as they waited at the exit area of the ride. It had the longest wait time in the park and their two stops at the smaller rides went quickly, so logically they shouldn't have been done with this one yet. 

"Clare is with Miria, so she's fine." Helen replied, playing on her phone. "Plus you said lunch at noon and Clare won't get real food without you."

"Yes, but if we can't find them then it won't matter." 

"They'll just go to the main food spot and wait for us. That's in an hour and a half, we can get on the ride with the loops on the way and make it." Devene tossed out. 

"No. We'll wait at the food court."

"Clare doesn't like rides with a bunch of loops, she prefers big drops so she won't get on that one. Come on, it'll be quick then we won't have to worry about her standing in line for a ride she won't get on." Helen begged, looking up at her with pleading eyes. 

"Fine!" She growled wondering who would attend her funeral after Teresa killed her. 

One loopy ride later they arrived at one of the main food courts. Galatea was frantically looking around until she spotted the chestnut hair she'd been looking for and Miria sitting across from her. Pulling her two with her, since Helen was gazing longingly at the pizza, Galatea stalked towards the pair. 

"Why the hell did you two just disappear?" She asked, making the others sit down. 

"We didn't, Clare told you we were going to get on that water ride. You didn't want to ride it since you were complaining about the shit water ruining your hair." Miria replied. 

"Can we eat please? I'm starving. You can yell after." Helen tried drawing Galatea's glare. 

"No! I've spent the last two hours looking for those two and trying to keep you idiots from running off. So we'll eat when I say so!"

"Why didn't you just text us?" Miria asked as she stared up at the senior. 

Galatea froze before pulling out her phone to see a few messages from Clare. They were all alerts on her location or next location and a few pics. One picture was her and Miria on the water ride just drenched with massive smiles. 

"We aren't going to speak of this, ever. If you all want that damn supreme funnel cake at the end of the day, you say nothing." 

"Got it boss! Clare that log ride looked awesome." Helen said laughing. 

Galatea felt her eye twitch realizing when Helen was on her phone she most likely was in contact with Clare. "I'm going to get the food. All of you keep your asses at this table, I don't care if you have to pee. Do not move." 

"Don't we get a choice?" Helen asked with a whine in her tone.

Just glaring at the girl she walked off towards the line for pizza and contemplated murder. She could get away with it, Helen was accident prone. Devene went where Helen went, two birds one stone with that one. No one would question Miria disappearing for at least two weeks. Clare would be her alibi. She could do it no problem, until she heard a familiar laugh. Looking back at the table, Clare was laughing with a huge smile on her face. Okay, they could live another day. 


	2. Dodgeball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clare plays some dodgeball and makes a friend?

Clare decided she hated dodgeball, while she was good at dodging the balls there was no way she could catch one. The other team was full of savages though, they showed no mercy as they brutally struck out most of her team. The only reason it wasn’t a complete slaughter was because Jean, one of the best athletes in their age range. She was a grade above Clare and a team player as she helped others avoid getting struck out.

The game was dwindling down, only four left on their team and six on the opposite. They were beginning to concentrate on everyone but Jean, who was busy rescuing the slower members. Clare was surprised she hadn’t got struck out yet as she sidestepped another ball coming her way. Quickly retrieving a loose ball she saw two girls aiming for Jean, running towards the other girl Clare jumped in front of the incoming balls. One hit her in the stomach, the other her face before she hit the ground. Vaguely she heard a whistle blow as her face radiated with pain.

“Clare are you okay?” The gym teacher Ms. Bay asked, kneeling down beside Clare.

“Yeah, is Jean still in?” She asked glancing around to see the girl in question looking down at her.

“I’m still in, did you really take the hits so I wouldn’t be out?” Jean asked, still looking down at her.

Clare nodded getting up after waving off the teacher. “You’re the only one left who can strike them out. So it’s a worthy sacrifice, goodluck.” Clare said going to the other players who were out.

At the start of the game Jean had looked bored, but now her expression showed determination. The balls were reset to the middle of the court and when the whistle blew Jean and another player on her team were able to get a ball quickly striking out two others. It was three against four when Jean caught a ball and quickly returned it knocking another out. Even with getting two of their players out it came down to Jean being the last one on their team against two. Jean had a ball, but so did the other two.

“Just give up Jean, we got you.” One called out.

Jean said nothing before slinging the ball but missed it’s target. Both girls took the chance to attack, only Jean was able to catch one ball striking a girl out. Jean pretended to throw the ball getting the girl to dodge before actually throwing the ball and striking her out. Clare’s team cheered at the win, while a few others sulked at their loss.

Clare was cheering too happy that they won before Jean approached her with a serious expression still on her face. “Thanks for sacrificing yourself, but it was just a silly game.” 

“You still won it though.” Clare grinned before the bell rang signalling for them to get changed.

Waving at the girl she left towards the locker room, she had to hurry because she’d be meeting Galatea in the halls to get her lunch. The senior would normally get her some lunch when she did her coffee run and hang out with her, but today she had to leave early. 

"Clare, wait up!" A voice called out halting her exit from the locker room. Turning she saw Jean changed out and her short hair was slicked back with water. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Oh sorry! I'm going to Lido Hall before my class, but thank you." Clare said a little surprised since the other usually kept to herself. "Bye!" She tossed over her shoulder missing the surprised look from Jean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be random one-shots within the series Maybe They Will.


End file.
